InuYasha, the InuYoukai
by Ami Tendo
Summary: A rewriting of Inuyasha, many say that it is very similar to the actual story itself.


Hello. I had originally written this for a school thing, but decided oh what the hell, why not put it   
up too! And so, here's another one… I am wa~~y too obsessed with Inu-chan…  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha, the Inu-Youkai  
  
A village in the feudal era of Japan is burning. The villagers, most of them men, stood in its   
streets watching a young man with white hair, wearing a pink kimono, & dog ears on the top of   
his head flying in the air holding a small, black, round, & glass-like object. They all watched him   
with fear.   
"Too bad guys. I'm taking the Shikon no Tama," the young man can be heard saying.   
"Inu-Yasha!" a voice shouts. The next thing that happens is the young man, or should I   
say youkai, finds an arrow imbedded in his chest. The same voice calls out his name again.   
A young woman with long black hair & wearing a Japanese miko's robe is standing in front   
of Inu-Yasha with a bow in her hand & blood on her shoulder & face. She was the one that had   
just pinned Inu-Yasha to a tree. Before Inu-Yasha faints/dies, you can hear him whispering,   
"Ki…Kikyou. You bitch…how could you…"   
After Inu-Yasha had died, Kikyou collapsed from lose of blood & picked up the Shikon no   
Tama, which Inu-Yasha had dropped from surprise. Her younger sister, Kaede, ran up to her in   
hopes of being able to do something for her deep wounds.   
"Onee-sama, you should get some treatment for your wounds," Kaede said. Several   
villagers walked up to the priestess, hoping to be able to help her.   
"No, I am too far gone. Listen carefully, Kaede…" Kikyou says, as she holds up the Shikon   
no Tama. "You must burn this with my remains. So that it shall never fall into the hands of evil   
ones again."   
As Kikyou's body is being burned with the Shikon no Tama in a fire, her soul whispers   
something that no one can hear. "I will take the Shikon no Tama to the other world."   
** Fifty Years Later **  
A slight tremor went through Inu-Yasha's Forest, named after the very demon that had   
been sleeping there for fifty years. The tremor may not have been big, but it had been created by   
a mysterious magical force, not that far away. The tremor broke the seal on Inu-Yasha that had   
kept him asleep the entire time.   
After waking up again, the enchanted arrow that kept Inu-Yasha to the newly named Go-  
Shinboku tree broke. He landed gracefully to the ground & sniffed the air. Many seasons had   
gone by was all he could tell from the scents, partly because the smells that he recognized were   
now very old trails, & the trees that he had lived in for many years had aged a bit.   
"Kikyou, it was you who had pinned me to that tree so many years ago. I'll hunt you down   
& kill you myself. Then I'll take the Shikon no Tama & change into a full youkai," Inu-Yasha said   
as he made his way to a small clearing. He muttered a few words that would hopefully help him to   
find Kikyou's soul. He didn't know that Kikyou had died the year he had been pinned. A portal   
opened, & Inu-Yasha flew in.   
When he came out on the other side, he was surprised as to what he saw. Buildings &   
houses that were taller than the tallest tree, & he could smell something foul that had become part   
of the air. The only thing that he recognized was by smell, & that was the Go-Shinboku tree, but   
not even that seemed to smell right. He suddenly caught the scent of humans nearby, & followed   
it to a house. The house also looked somewhat like a shrine, & had a familiar smell inside it. The   
scent smelled a lot like…Kikyou.   
"Onee-chan! It's dinner time, & we're having oden tonight," a young boy on the stairs   
shouted up to his sister in her room.   
"Oden! Alright, my favorite food!" a girl now at the age of 15 screeched as she ran out of   
her room. This girl looked a lot like Kikyou, except that she had slightly shorter & wavier hair,   
wider eyes, & she wore a green, Japanese school fuku.   
"Kagome, did you ever hear about the legend of the Shikon no Tama?" an old man sitting   
at the dinner table asked the girl. "It is the main story, besides the Bone-Eaters Well, of this   
shrine."   
"Jii-chan, do you always talk about legends? Today is my birthday, & you gave me a kapa   
hand & tried to tell me another legend," Kagome said.   
"Yes, & you fed the thing to Buyo, our cat. Do you have any clue as to how expensive that   
is?" the grandfather replied.   
All of a sudden, their screen door was slid open, & Inu-Yasha is standing in the doorway   
with his face in a shadow & his eyes were glowing white. His hair looked like it was glowing   
because of the moon shining off of it. He was growling & you could clearly see his canine fangs.   
"Kikyou… I have found you. Now I'm going to kill you for what you had done to me.   
Unless you hand over the Shikon no Tama, I won't even think about sparing your life," Inu-  
Yasha said threateningly as he cracked his knuckles. The entire time, he had been looking at   
Kagome & only Kagome.   
The entire family was extremely surprised & stunned to be unexpectedly interrupted by a   
man with white hair that looked very much like a ghost, that they all jumped up. The first one to   
recover was Jii-chan, who threw something that looked like a paper seal or spell at Inu-Yasha. All   
Inu-Yasha did was rip the paper apart & walk towards Kagome.   
Kagome noticed his advancements & started to back away. When her back hit the wall, she   
turned around & ran into the kitchen. From there, she ran outside, down all the steps that led   
from her house to the sidewalk, & then headed for the nearest Tokyo park. Every 5 minutes, she   
would turn around to find the youkai still flying behind her & almost right above her.   
The park was a large one, filled with trees, bushes, & many other types of foliage. There   
were lamps along the paths, which had lighted the way earlier, but Kagome had veered off the   
paths to avoid being seen so easily, in hopes of losing the thing that was chasing her. What she   
didn't know was that the thing that was chasing her was an inu-youkai, a demon with a very   
acute sense of smell & sharp eyesight, making it practically impossible to escape from.   
The trees are close together, but are still far enough for Inu-Yasha to fly & still see Kagome   
running. All of a sudden, he dives down with his claws extended & he is about to hit Kagome   
when she suddenly tripped over a tree root. Inu-Yasha's claws miss her by a few inches, & create   
a large hole in the ground. Inu-Yasha jumps back & leaps again ready to strike at Kagome.   
Kagome sees this & covers herself with her arms. Doing this, Kagome unknowingly creates a   
purple magical shield that completely covers her. When Inu-Yasha hits the shield, groups of small   
round purple looking objects are created. These objects rush toward Inu-Yasha & encircle his   
neck.   
"What the--" Inu-Yasha says completely out of surprise.   
During this time, Kagome notices the small dog ears that are on top of his head. Without   
knowing why, she suddenly shouts a single word, "Sit!" Saying this word, Inu-Yasha falls to the   
ground face first. Upon impact, Inu-Yasha began to start cursing, saying all types of words that   
could have made a hard-core sailor gasp in horror.   
"What the hell is this?!" Inu-Yasha yells as he looks down at his neck, where a monk's   
rosary is now hanging. He got up & tried to pull it off, but every time he tried to get it past his   
chin, the beads would light up & resist his pull.   
"Get this thing off of me, Kikyou!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome looked around   
to see who he had been talking to, but there was no one else around at all.   
"Who are you talking to?" Kagome asked thoroughly confused.   
"I'm talking to you of course, Kikyou. Don't pretend that you don't know me. You were   
the one that had pinned me to the bloody tree all those years ago, bitch!" Inu-Yasha replied.   
"Bitch?! Who are you calling a bitch? And what do you mean by 'all those years ago'?! I   
would've been to young, or not even born yet. What are you talking about?" Kagome asked   
completely outraged. "& another thing. Why in the world are you calling me Kikyou? My name is   
Kagome. Ka-Go-Me! You got that! Not whoever this Kikyou person is," she said while looking   
directly into his sparkling amber eyes.   
Inu-Yasha walks up to Kagome & takes a closer look at her. "You really aren't… Kikyou,"   
he said as if in disappointment.   
"What do you think I was trying to tell you the whole time?" Kagome asked him in   
exasperation.   
"Kikyou was more beautiful looking," he said while looking away.   
"WHAT?!?!? Why you… I can't believe you just said that!" Kagome says as a very   
angry expression crossed her face, & several veins pop up on her head. She stood up & her   
anger became an aura surrounding her. Along with this aura, a glow in the shape of a circle is seen   
through her uniform on the left side underneath her ribs.   
At this, the beads around Inu-Yasha's neck began to glow also, sensing the power of the   
one that had created them. Kagome then proceeded to say a row of 'sits', causing Inu-Yasha to   
have a great amount of back pain, & also causing the floor underneath him to become a crater.   
When Kagome is finally finished, she looks down at him, but sees the glow inside of her instead.   
As Inu-Yasha looks up from the ground, he notices it also.   
As they keep on looking, the glowing circle begins to get brighter, & it seems to be drawn   
out of Kagome's body. When it was completely out, the object floated in the air in front of   
Kagome. She instinctively brought up her hands & held onto it, slightly covering it up. But before   
closing her hands, Inu-Yasha saw what it was she was now holding.   
"The Shikon no Tama! How did you get that?!" Inu-Yasha said as he gasped in surprise.   
"I-I don't know… It just appeared right out of me…" Kagome answered. "What did you   
call it again? What is it for? & how in the world did this thing end up inside of me?!"   
Inu-Yasha was taken aback with the sudden onslaught of questions that were aimed right   
at him. He didn't know which ones to answer first & which ones to not answer. He started   
stammering before finally deciding to just answer her questions.   
"It's called the Shikon no Tama, & it can give youkai, like myself, more powers. It had been   
given to Kikyou, the person that I had mistaken you for, to purify the Jewel," Inu-Yasha   
explained. "The only way that it could be part of you is if she had died, had the Jewel burned with   
her, & then she was reborn as you… Which I'm beginning to think of as very likely…" This last   
part was muttered to himself.   
"Okay… That might explain that you thought I kinda looked & smelled like   
Kikyou…whoever that is…" Kagome said. "& it brings up another question… What year are you   
from?"   
"I'm from the Sengoku Jidai. Can't you tell?" was all Inu-Yasha sarcastically said with a   
snort & a "Feh".   
"But that's about 500 years ago! This is already the 21st century," Kagome exclaimed.   
"What?! You mean I traveled to a different time?!" Inu-Yasha said totally stunned. *Which   
means that this girl really is Kikyou's reincarnation… & it means that either Kikyou had died   
when she had pinned me, or she is still alive in my own time!*   
Inu-Yasha then steps away from Kagome, & starts muttering words similar to what had   
brought him to the future, except with words that would bring him back to the Sengoku Period.   
Another portal opened, & he flew into that one with thoughts of coming back to check up on   
this girl from the future again.   
"Hey, where are you going?! I still want to know some things! Come back here!" Kagome   
yelled after Inu-Yasha. But she was too late already, because Inu-Yasha was gone. She popped a   
vein at this & started to walk home. The entire time, she was grumbling something about meeting   
'the inu-youkai again & giving him as much sits as possible.'   
She got home to find her brother, Okaa-san, & Jii-chan waiting for her. They had all been   
worried about her since she had ran out of their home, but thought it wise that they stay here.   
"Kagome, are you okay? Did anything happen to you?" Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother,   
asked, her voice full of concern.   
"What was that thing that was chasing after you, 'Nee-chan?" Souta asked.   
"Was that a youkai that had tried to attack you?" was all Jii-chan had to say.   
Kagome couldn't believe her family. Right when she walks in, she gets asked what had   
attacked her. The only one that really seemed to care was her mother. Kagome sighed at this &   
proceeded to answer their questions.   
After some time, Kagome finally finished reassuring her family, & went to bed. She had had   
an exhausting day, & fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. But ever since that day, Kagome   
had felt like there was a familiar pair of sparkling amber eyes that were watching her…   
  
To be continued…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make any of these characters or their personalities. They all belong   
to Rumiko Takahashi from her comic book "Inu-Yasha, A Feudal Fairy Tale. The only   
thing that I did make is the part of the story after the first part of it. (The part after the   
fifty years later.)   
  
Okay… you can tell me what you think about it. I'll take any kind of comment right about now…   
T_T I'm desperate for some comments, flames, or suggestion, so please send them   
to ami_tendo@hotmail.com or you could just review to the fic… please??   



End file.
